warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pine That Clings to Rock
Pine That Clings to Rock (Pine) is a light brown tom with a stumpy tail. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Sign of the Moon :Pine is first seen in the prologue with his mother, Brook, and his sister, Lark. Brook asks him why he doesn't try to jump high like his sister, and that when he became a prey-hunter, he would need to be able to jump high. He says he'd rather be a cave-guard than a prey-hunter like his mother, but his mother knows that Stoneteller wouldn't allow it. Pine's father, Stormfur, also a prey-hunter, returns from patrol, and comes to see his kits. Brook tells him that Pine doesn't want to be a prey-hunter, and Stormfur says that there's no reason why he has to, but Brook quiets him, telling him that Stoneteller was within earshot and could hear. :Later, he and his sister Lark sneak up on Jayfeather. Pine reassures Lark that Jayfeather is blind, and wouldn't be able to see them sneaking up on him. However, Jayfeather has good senses, and hears them talking, so when they reach him, he scares them away. They are seen running back to their mother, who comforts them saying they only surprised Jayfeather. Pine says that Jayfeather was a weird and scary blind cat. :Then, when the patrols are going out, Pine and Lark don't want Brook to leave them, but she then tells them the elders will look after them. First Talon tells them the story of the Sharptooth. Talon then entices them with a game and then starts to explain the rules. Its a hunting game, where they have to catch a bird. Both Pine and Lark think they will win. Trivia *He has RiverClan blood because his grandmother, Silverstream, is born in RiverClan. He is 12.5% RiverClan. *He has ThunderClan blood because his grandfather, Graystripe, is born in ThunderClan. He is 25% ThunderClan. *He has WindClan blood because Silverstream's mother was half WindClan. He is 12.5% WindClan. *He has SkyClan blood because his great-grandmother Willowpelt was Spottedleaf's sister. *He also has Tribe blood, because his mother Brook is a Tribe cat. He is 50% Tribe. Family Members '''Mother:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Father: :Stormfur: Sister: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Grandfather: :Graystripe: Grandmother: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedfeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncles: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: :Bumblestripe: Aunts: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Uncle: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: :Three unknown kits: Status Unknown :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Brambleclaw: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :Mothwing: :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown :Unidentified kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherrykit: :Molekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Kit Category:Characters Category:Tribe Cat